


Thrill Of The Chase

by Eavenne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavenne/pseuds/Eavenne
Summary: For the longest time, Gilbert has been chasing Erzsébet.And he always will.





	Thrill Of The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Prussia = Gilbert
> 
> Hungary = Erzsébet
> 
> Enjoy!

He used to chase her.

She’d dash through the yellowing grass and weave between mounds of reddened leaves, her brown hair flashing, flying above her back. Laughter would wrench itself from Gilbert’s throat – he’d call Erzsébet’s name and she’d glance back for a moment, her eyes bright, and then she’d smile and turn and slip swiftly away.

Sometimes he couldn’t catch up to her. Sometimes there was nothing to do but to give up, slow to a walk and shout his submission at the air. Erzsébet would stop then, amusement dancing in her green eyes.

“Maybe next time?” she’d say lightly, as she made her slow, lazy way towards him. The breeze would play with her clothes, tug her blouse this way and that, grab at her pants – but she’d pay it no heed, for she’d be looking at Gilbert and Gilbert alone.

He would straighten up, puff out his chest, and roll his shoulders. “I’ll definitely catch you tomorrow!” 

The wind tore the sound of her laugh from her lips.

There, framed between the red trees and the blue sky, Erzsébet stood, her slight figure brightly illuminated by the midday sun. The air was thick with the earthy smell of autumn. Birds sang from the leaves, busily flitting around in preparation for the approaching winter.

And that was the image of Gilbert’s childhood.

\---

He didn’t chase her, for a while.

The years flew by. Gilbert watched, his heart hammering in his chest, as Erzsébet’s body changed and she blossomed into a young woman. She seemed so different now, sitting on the school steps with her female friends, her green dress spilling over her knees and pooling beside her thighs. 

At first he hardly recognised her. The friend Gilbert had grown up with seemed to have disappeared behind drawn eyebrows and pink cheeks, disappeared into a swelling bosom and curved hips. She was beautiful, but she wasn’t Erzsébet. She was popular, but she wasn’t the girl he’d known.

They didn’t speak for some time.

Then all of a sudden she was chasing him, instead. Their eyes met and Gilbert gazed at that wild spark he knew so well – and then they were talking again, and they were friends, and his childhood had burst to life once more. She didn’t move like she’d used to, didn’t talk like she’d used to, but the very same heart was beating beneath the layers of makeup. Quickly, as if no time had passed, everything flew back into place. They argued, they fought and they made up; when something went wrong they were by the other’s side in an instant, shielding the other from harm. 

When all was said and all was done, they had each other.

And really, that was all that had ever mattered.

\---

He was still chasing her.

At the first touch of their lips, that knowledge sank, slowly, into Gilbert’s mind. He was still chasing her, and he would continue chasing her, and he would always be chasing her.

As long as he was in love with Erzsébet, he would never stop chasing her.

But for her, everything was worth it.


End file.
